Kenshi
Summary Kenshi Takahashi (高橋剣士) is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. For years the swordsman Kenshi traveled the world in search of worthy opponents. When a mysterious elderly man named Song offered to show him the location of Sento, an ancient sword worthy of his abilities, Kenshi succumbed to pride. He followed Song to a tomb wherein lay the Well of Souls. When Kenshi retrieved the sword, spirits of ancient warriors spewed forth, blinding him. Song then revealed himself to be Shang Tsung. He consumed the souls, leaving Kenshi in the dark labyrinth to die. But Sento called to Kenshi. It led him out of the tomb and revealed his lost heritage as a descendant of the warriors who had been buried there. Kenshi vowed to slay Shang Tsung and free the souls of his ancestors. The swordsman Takahashi Kenshi spent his early adulthood searching the world for worthy opponents. When the sorcerer Shang Tsung duped him into retrieving the enchanted sword Sento from the Well of Souls, the result left Kenshi sightless. Humbled but with a new sense of purpose, Kenshi vowed to rid the realms of despicable creatures like Shang. He served Earthrealm admirably in its conflict with Netherrealm. In his post-war travels he met and fell in love with a young Thai-American woman. Eventually Kenshi's wanderlust returned and he departed. Years later he learned the woman had been murdered--leaving their eight-year-old son in Kenshi's care. The boy's mother's murder led Kenshi to entrust his son to Hanzo Hasashi, the former Scorpion, to raise as a warrior. Kenshi promised Hanzo he would return one day to reclaim Takeda. Together father and son would hunt down the boy's mother's murder. Meanwhile Kenshi continues his itinerant ways, occasionally helping out his friend General Blade as a consultant to the Special Forces. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly higher Name: Kenshi Takahashi Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 24, approximately 49 in MKX Classification: Human, Earthrealm Native, Samurai Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, senses, expert martial artist, skilled swordsman, telekinesis (can also employ his telekinesis into a tangible, projection of himself to attack opponents from a distance, similar to Noob Saibot), teleportation, ki/energy sensing, obviously immune to attacks that need to be transmitted via sight, telepathy, can receive premonitions occasionally (became fully aware of Taven and Daegon's quest to defeat Blaze), is able to summon forth a sickle-wielding demon to attack in his stead Attack Potency: At least Wall level, possibly higher Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reflexes/reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1, possibly a bit higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: Class KJ, possibly a bit higher with telekinesis Durability: Wall level, likely higher (survived projectiles from Scorpion and Shinnok in MKX) Stamina: High Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: His sword which contain the spirit of past warriors that guide him in combat Intelligence: Above average; skilled combatant Weaknesses: Blind, but this is a non-factor due heightened hearing, his spiritual sword, and ki/energy sensing Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Telekinetic Slam:' Kenshi picks up the opponent via telekinesis and slams them against the ground. This move is taught by Ermac. '-Telekinetic Toss:' Kenshi telekinetically throws his opponent behind him. This move is also borrowed from Ermac. '-Telekinetic Push:' Kenshi holds his hand in front of his opponent and telekinetically pushes them backwards. '-Tele-Flurry:' Kenshi performs two punches and a kick to his opponent from a far distance. *'''-Tele-Beatdown:' Kenshi adds 2 extra punches. '-Mind Warp:' Kenshi teleports himself closer to his opponent. '-Telekinetic Slash:' Kenshi telekinetically unsheathes his sword and slices the opponent upward. There are close, medium and far versions of this move. *'-Telekinetic Blade:' Kenshi adds an overhead slice before the upward slice. '-Rising Karma:' Kenshi uppercuts his opponents in the air with his katana in the ethereal form and the opponent is vulnerable to successive attacks. *'-Karma Eruption:' Kenshi does more damage. '-Blade Reflect:' Kenshi unsheathes his sword and slashes projectiles, reflecting them. The Enhanced version is '''Blade Absorb'. '-Spirit Charge:' Kenshi telekinetically shoulders the opponent. *'''-Spirit Vengeance:' Kenshi adds a down slice. '-Soul Blade:' Kenshi throws his sword into the opponent's stomach and Mind Warps in front of them. He then takes out his sword, turns it over, and hits the opponent in the face with the hilt, breaking the whole skull. He then turns it back over and slashes the foe upward, ripping their ribs open and further damaging the skull. '-Way of the Blade:' Kenshi uses telekinesis to lift both his sword and his opponent. He then pulls his opponent towards his sword, pushing it through the nose of the opponent. He then uses his telekinesis to draw the opponent towards him and palms the hilt, crushing the opponents skull and allowing the blade deeper through the nose before pulling it out. Finally, Kenshi stabs the opponent through the stomach, breaking the spine. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Blind Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths